Free to be a Family Again
by krazyk25
Summary: A collaboration between romance-lover19 and myself. This story takes place after Aunt Mary Maria's visit in "Anne of Inglside" and tells the story of what Gilbert should have done when she had outstayed her welcome.
1. Miss Cornelia Decides

Author's Note: Hi everybody! My name's Erika (romance-lover 19) and this story is a joint collaboration between me and Kim (krazyk25). Kim contacted me with a wonderful idea for a story and asked whether I would be willing to write the story with her. I loved the idea and I knew I had to try and write the story with her. So, without further ado, here is the story that we came up with. The idea and the title belong to Kim, the words are mine, and the much beloved characters belong to Ms. L.M. Montgomery. Below is a note of introduction from Kim, the creator of this story. Hope you all enjoy!

To my fellow "Anne" fans:

My name is Kim (a.k.a. krazyk25) and I have loved the "Anne of Green Gables" books ever since my mom bought me the first book when I was 9 years old. The "Anne of Green Gables" page on .net is one of my favorite pages to browse and I very much enjoy reading the stories there. It was while I was reading these stories that I got an idea for a story of my own; however, I found out the hard way that having an idea and actually turning it into a story are two very different things. I just don't seem to have the ability to do it. A friend of mine who writes fanfiction for the television show "Law and Order: Criminal Intent" suggested that I contact an author on the "Anne" page, pitch my idea to them and see if they would be willing to turn it into a story. I took her advice and was able to connect with romance-lover 19, who turned out to be a very nice college student from Canada named Erika. She thought my idea was neat and agreed to come up with a story and allowed me to offer my input while she was writing it. And so, a partnership was born.

If you read "Anne of Ingleside" you will remember that the Blythe family receives a visit from the relative from hell, Aunt Mary Maria Blythe. She was supposed to have stayed for two weeks but ended up staying for several months and made everybody's life miserable in the process. She finally left because Anne tried to do something nice for her by throwing a birthday party in her honor, but ended up offending her instead by revealing her age to the partygoers. I never liked the way that particular part of the story was resolved. In my "Anne" universe, Gilbert is the one who finally gets fed up and kicks her out. At first I was mad at him for not doing it in the book but when I thought about it, I realized he wasn't as totally clueless as I first thought. His sense of family loyalty (or "clannishness" as the book called it) made him uncomfortable with the idea of confronting Aunt Mary Maria. I decided he needed a nudge in the right direction and who better to deliver it than our friend Miss Cornelia. The story picks up right after Miss Cornelia visits Anne and Anne confides in her about some of the things Aunt Mary Maria has said and done to make her and the children miserable and will continue from there.

The idea is mine, the story is Erika's and hopefully between the two of us we came up with something everyone will like. Please read, enjoy, and review. This is the first time I've tried anything like this and I would really love to know what you think.

A huge thank you to JamiW who encouraged me to pitch my idea to an author, and to Erika for taking on the challenge of writing this story.

Chapter 1-Miss Cornelia Decides

Miss Cornelia was fuming. She had just gotten back from visiting Ingleside and a very depressed Anne Blythe. The source of Anne's depression and Miss Cornelia's frustration came down to an aggravating case of clannishness. That stubborn and controlling Mary Maria Blythe had more than overstayed her welcome at the Blythe household. She was upsetting the children, who couldn't be children when she was about, and Anne, to whom the loss of freedom and happiness was devastating. As Anne herself had said, she made them feel as if they didn't belong in their own home.

What was worse, Anne and the children couldn't complain, even in the precious times when Aunt Mary Maria was sleeping or, rarely, away from the house. That was down to Dr. Blythe. He felt it was his duty to be kind and understanding when dealing with his aunt because she was family.

"Just like a man," Miss Cornelia thought. "Of course he thinks that family is important, however distant the relation may be. But what of his true family...his wife and children? Anne has to scold her children for expressing feelings that she herself feels, all to please Gilbert. I don't know how she's put up with it for so long."

Miss Cornelia wondered if Gilbert even knew how upset Anne was. She was so good at hiding her feeling around him. It was only in private moments with her close friends that she let her true feelings show. Miss Cornelia's heart ached for her. She was what Anne would have once called a kindred spirit...she was one of "those who know Joseph". She was a dear friend and Miss Cornelia made it a point to help friends in need.

She vowed then and there that she would speak to Gilbert and tell him how his family was hurting because of his clannishness. It would have to be done tactfully, of course. She couldn't come across as too accusing and bossy, but she had to show him what he was doing to his family.

And so, Miss Cornelia found herself walking to Ingleside the next day. Anne was out visiting a friend in town, so it would be the perfect time to confront Dr. Blythe. She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps approach the door and steeled herself for what was likely to be an unpleasant experience. 


	2. Miss Cornelia Speaks Her Mind

Author's Note: Again, the idea belongs to me, the words are romance-lover19's, and the characters belong to L.M. Montgomery.

Chapter 2-Miss Cornelia Speaks Her Mind

Gilbert sat in his office, tired and stressed out. He'd been called out early in the morning to tend to a young boy whose parents thought he had some form of nasty flu. In truth, it was actually a case of sneaking out of bed and eating too many cookies.

There was also the "small" matter of Aunt Mary Maria. She was beginning to get on his last nerve. Not that he would ever say anything to her. She was family, after all. And, Anne and the children had been quieter than usual as of late. He was just beginning to contemplate what might be bothering them when a knock sounded at the front door. He waited for Susan to answer it so that he could hear who was visiting, but nobody answered the door.

With a sigh, Gilbert heaved himself out of his chair. "Susan must be out," he thought. "And everyone else, too. I wonder where everyone's gone today."

He trudged to the front door and pulled it open. There he saw:

"Miss Cornelia," Gilbert exclaimed. "I'm afraid Anne has gone out and I'm not sure when she'll be back."

"Oh, not to worry, Doctor. It's you I've come to see."

With that, Miss Cornelia pushed past Gilbert and walked to his office. She took off her coat and sat in one of the chairs, motioning for Gilbert to take the chair next to hers. Of course, not wanting to upset Miss Cornelia, he complied.

* * *

"Well, now, Dr. Blythe," Miss Cornelia began. "I'm sure you're wondering just why I've come to see you this afternoon."

Gilbert nodded and Miss Cornelia continued. "Now, you'll forgive me if I'm overstepping my boundaries, but I've been very worried about Anne of late."

Gilbert just stared at her for a moment before he began speaking. "Worried? About Anne? I know she's seemed a tad quiet lately, Miss Cornelia, but she doesn't appear to be sick or in any danger."

"Not physically, my dear boy, mentally. Indeed, she's been quiet lately, and dejected. She opened up to me yesterday and told me just what has been upsetting her. I wonder if you can guess what the problem is."

"Well...the only thing that has really changed around Ingleside is...Aunt Mary Maria!" Gilbert answered, understanding finally showing in his eyes.

"Exactly," Miss Cornelia exclaimed, glad that she did not have to spell it out to him. "She feels that your aunt is disrupting the household, upsetting her and the children. She feels as if she no longer belongs in her own house."

Gilbert sat, stunned by this realization. "If she really feels this way, why hasn't Anne told me so herself?"

"Really, Dr. Blythe, I should think that would be obvious. She knows you are very proud and respectful of you family ties. I, however, could not stand by and watch Anne suffer in silence. I want to remind you of your responsibilities regarding your wife and children. Your aunt may be blood, but your family needs and respects you. You must do right by them."

With that, Miss Cornelia saw herself out of the house, feeling proud that she had helped a friend, and left Gilbert to mull over what she had told him.

* * *

Gilbert was trying to process what he'd been told. He hadn't realized that his Anne-girl and his children had been suffering so and it was all down to him. He felt guilty and ashamed. He couldn't believe he'd been so oblivious to his family, all to please an aunt he really didn't particularly like all that well in the first place. How had he let his deluded sense of clannishness ruin the mental health and well-being of his true family: the people he loved more than anyone in the world; the people he was most responsible for?

At that moment, Gilbert knew what he had to do. He couldn't go on letting his family suffer in silence. As soon as was possible, he would confront Aunt Mary Maria and tell her to shape up or ship out. There was no other option. He had to fulfill his duty to his family. He couldn't take away the frustration and upset they had felt, but he was going to make sure that their happiness would not be dampened further.

* * *

A/N: And there's Chapter 2. Please review, we'd love to hear what you think.


	3. A Confrontation

Author's Note: Once again, the words are romance-lover19's and the idea belongs to me. The characters belong to L.M. Montgomery.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Confrontation

The opportunity to confront Aunt Mary Maria arose the next afternoon. Anne, Susan and the children were out in the garden. The children were playing in the yard and Anne was watching them and talking with Susan about one thing or another. Gilbert was too preoccupied with his task to pay much attention to what was going on outside.

Aunt Mary Maria had gone to her room, claiming the children's playing was giving her a headache and she had to lie down. Gilbert had been in his office when he heard her say this to Anne. That was the last straw. The children weren't even being noisy; he'd heard hardly a peep drift in from the yard.

"Right," Gilbert thought. "That's it. It's time for me to be a man and stand up for my family. It's now or never."

Gilbert pushed himself up from his desk with a sigh, walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in," his aunt said, not sounding as if she had a headache at all; in fact, she sounded quite peppy.

Gilbert walked into the room, closed the door behind him and sat on a chair beside the bed on which Aunt Mary Maria was now resting.

"Aunt Mary Maria," Gilbert began. "There is something that I must discuss with you. It will not be easy, but it is very important."

"Alright, Gilbert dear, what is it. Speak up boy!"

"Well, it's about Anne and the children, Aunt Mary Maria. It has recently come to my attention that they haven't been very happy of late. I learned yesterday what the reason behind their depression is."

"And," Aunt Mary Maria replied. "What did you discover? They all have the flu, I suppose, or that Susan gave them some tainted food. I don't trust that woman at all!"

"Enough, Aunt Mary Maria," Gilbert stormed, his voice rising. "I will not have you insult my family or make alarmist claims. The problem is you, Aunt Mary Maria! You are the one causing their grief!"

"Me?" Aunt Mary Maria shrieked incredulously. "What do you mean by that, boy?"

* * *

Anne had come in from the garden. She and Susan were planning dinner and she wanted to ask Gilbert whether he would be home for dinner or not. She had entered the living room when she heard raised voices coming from Aunt Mary Maria's room. Alarmed, she quietly walked to the door and pressed her ear to it. Inside, she heard Gilbert's voice, stern and forceful, as he confronted Aunt Mary Maria.

"Yes, Aunt Mary Maria...you. Anne and the children can't be themselves when you're here. The children are dejected. They can't play. Everything that they say is met with a negative comment from you. And Anne. My dear, sweet Anne. She's been so depressed. She's a shadow of her former self. Because of my sense of clannishness and familial ties to you, they haven't said anything to you. But now, I'm saying what they couldn't. You need to start treating my family with the respect that they deserve."

"Oh, Gilbert, you really do know how to exaggerate. Annie and the children love having me here," Aunt Mary Maria replied, flippantly.

"I know my family better than you, I think, and since you've been her, they haven't been themselves. Now, you need to start treating them with respect, or you're going to have to leave. I will not have my family suffer a moment longer."

Anne heard Aunt Mary Maria splutter in response, not able to fully comprehend what she had heard. Anne couldn't believe that Gilbert had stood up for her like that. She knew how much he cared about family ties and he was actually telling his aunt to leave for her sake. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard Gilbert rise from his chair and walk towards the door.

* * *

A/N: And there's Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it and we look forward to reading your reviews.


	4. An Apology

Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 4. After this there's just the epilogue left. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Once again, the idea belongs to me, the words are romance-lover19's, and the characters are L.M. Montgomery's

* * *

Chapter 4 – An Apology

"Anne!" Gilbert exclaimed as he opened the door. Taking in the tears streaming down her face, he closed the door behind him and took her in his arms.

"Oh, my Anne-girl, what's the matter?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"Oh, Gil!" Anne exclaimed, nuzzling her neck into Gilbert's shoulder. "I heard what you said to Aunt Mary Maria...what you did for me. You've shown me once again just how much you love me. And I said some just horrible things about you and your clannishness to Miss Cornelia just the other day. Oh, I'm so ashamed!"

Gilbert took Anne's arms in his hands and held her away from him so that he could look in her eyes while he spoke to her.

"Anne, please don't talk that way. I was so foolish. I let my clannishness, as you call it, distract me from my real loyalties to you and the children. It wasn't fair to you or to them. I didn't even realize it was Aunt Mary Maria making you so depressed until Miss Cornelia told me."

Anne turned red and bristled. "What did Miss Cornelia tell you? What did she say?"

"Anne, don't be angry with Miss Cornelia. She just pointed out what I was too blind to see. In fact, I wish she'd told me sooner so that you wouldn't have had to hurt as much. I will never let my clannishness get in the way of your happiness again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, please Gil. I know how much your family means to you. And I know how difficult it was for you to confront Aunt Mary Maria just now."

"It was hard," Gilbert admitted. "But not as hard as it was to see you hurting. I promise you that I will never let anything like this happen again."

"And I promise you that I'll be honest with you from now on, instead of suffering in silence."

Anne smiled up at Gilbert and for the first time in weeks, the smile reached her eyes and made them sparkle once again. Gilbert smiled back down at her. He bent and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was full of apology and love. They broke apart and embraced each other and that night, for the first time in a long time, the Blythe family went to sleep happy.

* * *

A/N: And there was Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. We can't wait to hear what you think.


	5. Epilogue

Author's Note: This is it everybody...the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the story. It was a lot of fun to write it. One last time: the idea belongs to me, the words belong to romance-lover19, and Anne, Gilbert, and all the other characters belong to L.M. Montgomery. The words in italics come directly from "Anne of Ingleside" Chapter 14 and belong to L.M. Montgomery.

Epilogue

The next morning, the Blythe family was treated to a surprise that they would remember for the rest of their live. Aunt Mary Maria had apparently been mulling over Gilbert's words the whole night and was not pleased with what she had heard. She felt that Gilbert was harsh and had obviously lost his mind. She proceeded to bemoan her woes to Anne, Susan, and anyone else who would listen. No one would listen, however. The hold that Aunt Mary Maria had had over the family had vanished with Gilbert's remonstration the night before. Finding no sympathetic ears amongst the Blythe family, Aunt Mary Maria packed her bags and announced to one and all that after being offended so by Gilbert, she was leaving and would not be returning. Gilbert drove her to the station and she was headed home on the afternoon train.

_Nobody could believe in their good luck at first. Then they woke up to the fact that Aunt Mary Maria had really gone...that it was possible to laugh again without hurting anyone's feelings...open all the windows without anyone complaining of draughts...eat a meal without anyone telling you that something you specially liked was liable to produce cancer of the stomach._

Things quickly got back to normal for the Blythe family. Finally, they were free to be happy, to live their own lives in their own home. Finally, they were free to be a family again.

THE END

A/N: So, that was "Free to be a Family Again". Hope you all enjoyed the story. We sure had fun writing it. Neither of us has ever done a collaboration before and I think it went well. What do you all think? We can't wait to hear your feedback. Please leave a review telling us what you thought of the story and how you think we did. Thanks!


End file.
